A Copy Kitten's Adventure
by ArtsandHearts
Summary: It's what you've all been waiting for! We get to find out where she went! Hatake Saya is back on the scene, but she's not in Konoha. She's not with the bad guys. She's with... A good guy. Kiba wants her home, but she's scared to come back. She's weak, she's useless. The only one who can help her is our "good guy." Sequel to "A Copy Cat's Child"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Hinata**

_I activated my Byakugan and peered through the mist. I found chakra mixed in. My visibility had increased a lot compared to before. Zabuza laughed at me as I froze in fear. He was right in front of me. I had covered Tazuna's back, but that proved to be the likely area where I would be attacked. I let out a small scream before I realized Kakashi-sensei had taken the hit. My eyes widened. _

_I hated my weakness. I didn't deserve to be in the main branch. It would've been better if Neji-niisan had been the heir. I was too weak. _

I woke up, alarmed. I flailed around wildly in bed for a moment before I sighed.

It had been three months since Saya left Konoha. I missed her.

Sasuke-san had also left. I don't believe she knew.

News of the Third Hokage's death spread wildly.

I played with my slightly longer hair. I decided I'd grow it out. It's only grown a centimeter since this decision, but maybe in two years my hair would reach mid back. I wondered what Saya would look like in two years.

Or-or.. Naruto-kun.

Yes, my hopeless crush was still raging.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out when I went outside. I smiled faintly and felt the familiar blush rage. I waved to him as he jogged up next to me.

"Shino told me about a bug that when it hatches, it can track anyone! But I can't convince him we should go get it! It'll bring Sasuke back!" My eyes widened a little. Who was more important to me, Sasuke or Saya? Saya of course, but Naruto wanted his team back together. I looked at the ground as tears started to well up a little. Sasuke was in more danger though, and I'd do a lot for Naruto. Saya, however, had been my best friend for a long time. I didn't care much for Sasuke, but Naruto was so set on it.

"I'll see what I can do," I said, already making plans on how to convince Shino. Naruto and I were put with the other teammate lacking group - Team Kurenai - after Sasuke-san left and Sakura-san went to train with Tsunade-sama.

I hadn't seen Kakashi-sensei or Saki-san in three months, so I didn't know how they were holding up with her disappearance. Kiba, I think, took it harder than the rest of us that I know of. He went back to acting as he normally did, but sometimes I could see he really missed her.

Saya had no idea what she was missing by leaving Kiba. There was something strange I felt towards him now... Not like a teammate, and not like I like Naruto. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't ask anyone about it.

I found Shino leaving his house.

"Shino-kun!" I called out to him. He turned towards me and nodded. "We have to go find that bug. Naruto needs it to find Sasuke. Please, Shino!" The Aburame shook his head at my plea. I scowled and he seemed taken aback.

"Shino," I began, my voice strangely even, "we are going to go find that damn bug even if I have to tie you up DRAG you along with me." The people present whipped around and stared at me.

I guess I've picked up a thing or two from all those years with Saya. Oops. Shino finally consented.

All that was left was to convince Lady Hokage it was worth it.

**AN: Welcome back, my loves. It's been some time, hasn't it? Can't you just sense the utter chaos this book will be? Even if you remember small little details from each chapter, you won't be able to predict how twisty turny this book will be and it will bend your MIND. It's going to be angsty, sweet, fluffy, angering, and confusing. All loopholes will be tied up in the end. This is just to tide you guys over til September. I have a few chapters already written out. I think I wrote this shortly after I finished CCC ;) **

**Review and tell me just how much you're excited for this book, because I sure am!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It's been three months since I left Konoha. I was watching when Kiba encountered Itachi. My heart nearly broke and I nearly gave up on leaving.  
But I had to leave. Who could train me in sharingan aside from daddy dearest? He couldn't maintain it long enough to proficiently train me, so an Uchiha was my best bet.  
Itachi and I ended up not talking much. There seemed to be a level of respect between us, although I doubt he respected me.  
I had seethed with anger when I had heard news that Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage. He was taking everything and anything he wanted, didn't he?  
That day our training went on long after dusk.  
I had also heard the Duckbutt had left Konoha to go with Orochimaru. Idiot.  
Currently, Weasel and I were sitting in a dango shop, munching on mitarashi dango. I hummed the Dango Daikazoku song as I happily munched. Weasel had an addiction to dango. He had already polished off thirty two sticks while I had eaten seven.  
I think the lady serving us was disturbed by our love for dango.  
Before I went with Itachi, dango was nice every now and then. Now that I was with Weasel, I was an addict. This new fact didn't bother me.  
Dango are awesome.  
After we finished our dango, we went into the woods for more training.

Itachi grabbed my kick and spun me in a circle before releasing me into a tree. I gasped for breath as he stalked closer. He placed his hand on my forehead and frowned.  
"You should rest. You're burning up with fever," he ordered. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "You're still recovering," he argued.  
"No, more training," I answered. He sighed and helped me up before we continued my taijutsu training.  
"My contact in Konoha says Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are heading to find some bug that could smell someone from any distance," the awesome Itachi spoke as he thrashed me with style. He couldn't go any easier on me. "I think they might try to look for Sasuke," he continued as he flipped me on my stomach and sat on my back. I flailed around, trying to use any strength or flexibility to get me out, but I eventually gave up and sighed.  
"Do you want me to help them?" I asked. Itachi's mangekyou suddenly whirled to life in his eyes as he backed away from me. I sat up innocently and smiled sweetly. "I guessed right, then. You do care about your little brother." He growled angrily and approached.  
"All you're doing is proving me right," I sang. He paused, then calmed down quickly. His eyes faded to the familiar onyx black that made me feel a pang of loneliness.. Dad... I shook my head quickly and fell backwards to lie down.  
"I always thought it strange. You killed everyone in your clan aside from your little brother. Men, women, children, all dead. All except Sasuke. Why? Well, there's no other reason aside from you didn't WANT to kill him. Maybe you didn't want to kill off the clan, either." I proposed my hypothesis. I sat back up and watched him. It'd be one or two years before I could properly read his hooded eyes, but I could see a small sliver of emotion: shock. Clapping my hands together excitedly, I asked if I was right.  
"None of your business," he muttered. Ouch. I shrugged.  
"I know. You don't have to tell me," I replied. Jumping up, I brushed off my clothes and looked at Itachi. I grinned.  
"See ya soon, Weasel."  
He was too cool to give any sort of gesture aside from a slight nod.

**AN: I have so much trouble writing Itachi that I'm just having him treat her like a little sister. Later it's going to get so cute. Of course, we all know what happens to Itachi, unfortunately. Even though it's fanfiction, I can't write away his death. I'm sad now.  
Review! Because I actually know if you do or don't. I get emails on who is following and favoriting me. I actually look. And I curse you out for being a ghost reader. Why do you do this to me? Why? Do you have any idea what this does to my self esteem? I'll tell you: it makes me feel like shit.**


End file.
